The One
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: A one shot with incredibly high contents of Hodgela fluff. VERY FLUFFY. Angela can't sleep and decides to go to the swings where Jack took her on their first date. Who does she meet? And what happens? My first Bones fic, so please be kind. R&R!


**Chapter 1**

She thought about him, like she had been doing every night recently. Ever since that horror movie of a case where that crazy kid had gone into the forest late at night with his two friends, it wasn't like she didn't have any time, either.

She couldn't sleep. At all. the blood, and the screams… you shouldn't have to hear screams like that. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. It was horrific.

Lying in bed, she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, blocking out all the shadows that filled her room. She thought of Jack. She knew it would make her feel infinitely better.

She thought of his sparkling blue eyes. They entranced her. Clear, innocent. Well, not really _innocent_ innocent, she thought with a small smile. What with his crazy experiments on the dead bodies with Zack, those things that he called 'experiments'. She grinned. She knew he did most of those for fun. To alleviate some of the horrors of the job.

She was in love.

There. She said it.

Happy? She sighed again, and turned over. She needed to go out. She got up and went to the door, flattening her hair to stop it from standing up too much.

Then she remembered what she was wearing and shivered. A silky nightgown that barely covered her butt. She went back to her room and changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants.

On a normal basis, she would rather die than go out in public wearing those clothes.

But she doubted anyone she knew would see her where she was going. She ignored the catcalls of some druggies on the other side of the street and got into her car.

She started to drive. She didn't even think. Halfway there she unconsciously felt in her purse to make sure her pepper spray and pocket knife were there. She had never used the latter, but she felt safer having it there.

As for the pepper spray… another story entirely. Well, what was she to do when these assholes would randomly come up to her and slap her ass? Apart from slapping their faces and kicking their you-know-what's of course.

She chuckled inwardly.

She stopped the car. She had gotten to where she wanted to go.

It was the place with the swings where Jack had taken her on that date. She stuffed her knife in her pocket and took her pepper spray in her hand and got out of the car, locking it quickly.

There was no one there. She had half expected junkies to be wandering around. Huh. But somehow, having no one there was even scarier than going to a place filled with lunatics.

She walked towards the swings, able to see only by the dim light.

She sat down gingerly. She held the chains on the side. This was the swing that she had been sitting on when Jack kissed her.

She felt the part of the chain where Jack had placed his hand before he had come closer to her. She closed her eyes and breathed savoring the memory, feeling it. The increased heartbeat, the warmth of his mouth, the burning that started in the pit of her stomach and had spread to her mouth, her cheeks, all the way to the tips of her toes.

She was snapped out of it by the shuffling of footsteps behind her. Her trance like state broken, she was alert. He heart sped up, but not for the same reason as it had when Jack had kissed her. Invisible icy hands clenched at her throat and she gasped soundlessly.

The person was behind her. She could feel his breath on the top of her head. She held the pepper spray in plain sight and said "Don't make me use this."

Someone chuckled. "What, on me? I'm hurt." He said. A familiar voice. She let out her breath in relief and stood up and turned around. "Jack!"

"The one and only, baby." There he was. The man she loved.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she giggled, delaying the blush that she knew would spread across her cheeks soon.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. And even more serious when he said "But you shouldn't be out here so late. There are plenty of people out here at night who would be willing to take advantage of you."

She nodded. She knew all too well.

He smiled and so did she. He sat down on the swing next to her.

No! That was too far away! Her mental voice screamed. She wanted to feel his breath on her, to have him hold her, kiss her.

"What're you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said honestly. "I can't get those videos out of my head. What're _you_ doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Same reason."

There was a pause.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled and blushed. "I look a mess." Looking at her old T-shirt and _sweatpants._ It occurred to her that while reasoning with herself that no one she knew would see her, the man for whom it mattered the most to her had seen her. She swore inwardly.

He shook his head. "No, you don't." simple, but an odd statement.

A while passed. They talked about normal things. They found so much to talk about, that there was barely a moment's silence.

Jack looked at his watch and whistled. What's the time? She thought. Stupid of her to not bring a watch.

She went over to his swing, knelt, and gently took his wrist to see. 2.30 am. Shit. She became aware that he was staring at her, eyebrow raised, a small amused smile on his face. She felt herself flaming up.

Her hand slid from his wrist down to her own, but he caught it, and held her hand, squeezing it gently.

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, reveling in the warmth of his touch.

When she opened her eyes again, his face was inches from hers. He had gotten off the swing and was kneeling down, like her, facing her.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. He moved his face closer to hers and so did she. When there was barely any space left between them, and their noses were almost touching, she tilted her head just a tiny bit, so that he could kiss her.

Which he promptly did. He closed up the space between them and pressed his lips against hers. She wanted to prolong the moment, and in doing so, she moved her hands to his chest and slid them up his shoulders and then round his neck. She pulled him closer until their bodies were crushed together. She could once again feel his breath on her.

Her lips parted. His arms went around his waist. She had never felt like this before. Her insides were melting and her brain had shut down. It was unbelievable. She wanted him. She had never wanted anything this badly in her life.

She waited for his hands to go up her shirt and to her bra, or even down to her butt as had happened with all her boyfriends, generally before they started tugging off her shirt and unbuttoning her pants. But they didn't. They stayed quite contentedly at the small of her back.

She felt him pulling away, gently. No! She wanted him to kiss her some more! Why was he pulling away? Maybe he didn't like her anymore?

Her hands moved back to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat.

She searched his eyes for dislike, or disgust, even, but she found none. She found love, and friendship, and desire.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered, as it didn't seem like he would be saying anything soon.

"I love you, too, Ange. More than you can ever imagine." He whispered back.

He placed his hand at the side of her face and stroked her cheeks gently. His other hand was entwined in her hair.

She couldn't control herself anymore. She needed him. She needed him. She brought her face close to his and kissed him again. The sensation was unbelievable. Even more amazing than just now, if that was possible. The kiss was more passionate, and careful. He kissed back, unable to resist either.

When they broke off, a much longer time after than the first kiss, he smiled, somewhat amused, and said "I knew you couldn't resist me."

She laughed softly. "How could I?"

He sat down on the grass and motioned for her to do so too, next to him.

She did, and squealed with surprise when he lifted her and put her on his lap, draping his arms around her belly and placing his chin on her shoulder. She could feel warmth radiating from him, and knew, at that moment, that he was The One.


End file.
